


Quick Change

by ruxian



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Action, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Undercover, Undercover as a Couple, do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 03:23:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19880815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruxian/pseuds/ruxian
Summary: There are several guards coming down the hallway towards him, guns drawn and everything. He can see at least four muzzles pointed at him out of the corner of his eye as he watches the download progress.But Sam’s not worried.





	Quick Change

**Author's Note:**

> this is literally just an excuse to have these two nerds flirt and be a powercouple like we Deserve. thank u to my friend bucky for the inspo!!
> 
> bonus points to you if u know what the opening scene is inspired by :D

They’re on a mission. 

And it’s been a fairly standard one so far: sneak in, get the info they need off the servers, sneak back out, report to Fury. Nothing new, nothing unachievable, and mostly Sam just has to stand there and look pretty while the tech does most of the work for him. They’re not even in uniform this time, instead dressed in average civilian clothing. Overall, pretty low-stress. 

Naturally, that means he gets caught. 

There are several guards coming down the hallway towards him, guns drawn and everything. He can see at least four muzzles pointed at him out of the corner of his eye as he watches the download progress. 

But Sam’s not worried. 

“What’s up, Buck?” He says casually, not looking up from the screen. 

One of the men frowns in confusion. “Buck?”

Sam turns, just a bit, and raises an eyebrow at them. “I ain’t talkin’ to you.”

A satisfied smirk curls at his lips as Bucky practically melts up from the shadows behind them, the perfect picture of a predator who just cornered his prey. 

Bucky’s movements are fluid and quick as he disposes of the henchmen, perfectly placed kicks and punches taking them out in a matter of seconds. They don’t even get to turn around fully before Bucky strikes them down. 

Sam finishes pulling the information from the server just as the last goon hits the ground in an unceremonious heap, Bucky looming over him not even a bit out of breath. He looks like pure, deadly grace personified, with not a hair out of place. 

It’s terrifying. And hot as hell. 

Nope, not worried at all. 

“Seven seconds, damn,” Sam says, checking his watch. “You getting rusty, old man?” 

Bucky rolls his eyes and right shoulder in tandem, shaking his head in exasperation, “I think I slept on my arm funny.”

Sam chuckles, but before he can reply, another two men come storming around the corner. He barely has time to slip into a fighting position, body lurching into action, before Bucky’s already moving, a swift and efficient blur of leather and muscle. 

A few choice jabs with that gorgeous metal arm, and the men hit the ground next to their friends. Sam lets out a low, appreciative whistle. 

“Man, I’ll never get tired of that.”

Bucky doesn’t look as impressed, expression deadpan and borderline annoyed. There’s definitely a dusting of pink across his cheeks, though, which brings Sam more joy than he’ll ever admit out loud. 

“Shut up,” Bucky grumbles, tucking a few strands of hair behind his ear. “Did you get the info we needed?” 

“Yeah, man I got it all right here,” he says, waving the flashdrive. “We’re all set.” 

“Great, then stop staring at my ass and let’s go.”

Sam snorts and claps Bucky on the back. They start their way back through the building, not-so-cleverly disguised as a day-to-day business in the middle of a busy shopping market. Bucky stays in front of him as they slink through the halls, expertly leading them back out and into the crowd where Sam finally slips right up next to his left side. 

“I count a possible six on my side, you?” He says, scanning the crowd for more guns. 

“Four, possible five,” Bucky answers, never breaking stride. Sam follows his lead. “We need to change our profile.”

“Agreed,” Sam says. “Couple?”

“Couple.”

Bucky casually guides them through several vendors’ stalls, quietly passing Sam a new hat, hoodie, and pair of sunglasses all without slowing down. He grabs similar items for himself, and swaps them out with what they came in with. Knowing better than to question how, Sam mimics Bucky and changes as they walk, tossing their old clothing in a nearby trash can. 

New profile in place, Sam grabs Bucky around the waist and hauls him a bit closer. Bucky, for his part, quickly melts into Sam’s side, looking for all the world to be his shy boyfriend who’s a bit nervous in such a large crowd. But Sam knows better. He knows that Bucky has already seen and catalogued every exit, every possible scenario in which they need to bolt for the car, or get civilians out of the plaza. 

“Get us into that crowd,” Bucky instructs as quiet as he dares, looking meaningfully at a decent sized gathering of people outside a restaurant. 

“Hey, babe, wanna try out that Korean barbecue place?” Sam asks, gesturing at the building Bucky had pointed out, easily falling into his role.

Not that it’s hard. This is just a regular Tuesday for them, really. 

“Sounds good,” Bucky agrees, turning to him and smiling like the sun, eyes crinkled and warm. 

Sam melts a bit inside. Just a little. Seeing that smile never gets old, ever. 

“But you’re paying,” Bucky adds, sweet smile turning mischievous. 

Nevermind. 

“Oh, is that how it is?” Sam chuckles, guiding them into the crowd gathered around the restaurant. 

“It’s your idea,” Bucky sing-songs.

“You’re an ass, I hope you know that.”

Bucky rolls his eyes. “You love my ass.”

“That I do,” Sam agrees, reaching his hand lower and squeezing just to prove his point. 

Bucky glares at him and gives his stomach a gentle smack, but does nothing to dislodge his hand. Sam just laughs and pulls his hand back up. 

They quickly melt into the rest of the people, blending in with a few other couples standing around and taking pictures for their Instagrams, or just huddled together to enjoy each other’s company. It’s sweet, Sam thinks, to enjoy the presence of another person so much you want to spend as much time as possible with them, even if it’s doing something as frivolous as an Instagram photoshoot. Absently, he rubs his thumb up and down on Bucky’s hip, savoring the way he relaxes just a bit more into his side. 

After a minute or quietly milling about in the crowd, Bucky double taps him on the stomach. 

“We good?” 

“Just us,” Bucky confirms. 

Sam doesn’t move his arm from around Bucky’s waist, and Bucky doesn’t seem to want to drift away either. “Want to actually get something while we’re here? Got a few hours before we’re supposed to meet up with Fury.”

Bucky tilts his head, considering. “Probably shouldn’t.”

Sam shrugs in agreement. “Probably.” 

“But I have been wanting to try it out,” Bucky muses, tapping his chin. He sighs. “Fine, but you’re still paying.”

Sam rolls his eyes, but chuckles and smacks a quick kiss to the side of Bucky’s head regardless. Sliding his hand across his back, Sam gently grabs Bucky’s gloved hand and tugs him into the restaurant. 

“Your wish is my command.” Bucky laughs at him, and it’s a wonderful sound. 

. . .

“Only the two of you could somehow manage to turn a very important assignment into a date.” 

Nick Fury glares at them from across his desk, but as that seems to be his default setting, Sam can’t say he’s too worried. 

“Do you have any idea how reckless that was?” Fury continues, leaning over with his hands on the desk. “You jeopardized the whole mission!”

“With all due respect, sir,” Sam starts, ignoring Bucky’s muttered ‘oh god’ from beside him as he points at him. “He never leaves the house without at least like, seven knives strapped to him. I mean, you ever try to have a nice evening with your partner, things start gettin’ all hot and heavy, you’re all excited and having a good time, and then you accidentally get stabbed? Because that happened. _Twice_.”

Out of the corner of his eye, Sam sees Bucky slink very low into his chair, face in his hands as he shakes his head. Fury looks like he’s about to pop a blood vessel.

“He’s vigilant as _hell_. Seriously, man, if Buck says we’re clear, we’re clear. I trust his judgement in the field more than anyone else’s. I would never intentionally jeopardize a mission; we take this very seriously,” he explains. Bucky pinches the bridge of his nose. 

“How cute,” Fury mocks, rolling his eyes. “There must be something about the title of ‘Captain America’ that damages your ability to make rational decisions.” 

“Well it certainly doesn’t help,” Bucky mutters, and when Sam glances over he’s glaring at the table, probably remembering some dumb thing Steve did back in 1942. 

“Thank you so much for your input, Barnes,” Fury gripes, then sighs. “Anything of note?”

“All in my report.” Sam gestures to the folder on the desk. “Oh, and that Korean barbecue place was fantastic, by the way.”

Fury blinks at him with his lone eye. “... Just give me the damn drive and get the hell out of my office.”

Sam stands and pulls the drive from his pocket, handing it to Fury. Bucky copies him and after a grunt from Fury they take their leave. 

“I said I was sorry about the knives,” Bucky says once they’re in the hall, and if Sam didn’t know any better, he’d say he was pouting. 

“You gonna kiss the scar and make it better?” He asks, grinning. Bucky glares at him. 

“It didn’t even leave a scar, asshole.”

“It’s the principal of the matter.”

Sam thinks that if Bucky keeps rolling his eyes like that, they’re going to get stuck. 

“But seriously, good work today,” he praises, savoring the light flush of pink on Bucky’s cheeks. 

“You too, man.”

“ _And_ ,” Sam starts, walking backwards as he talks and grinning as Bucky starts to laugh. “You look _hella_ fine in those jeans, I mean damn. I could watch you kick bad guys’ asses all _day_ in those, because _your_ ass looks _magnificent_. And those _thighs_? _Baby_.” 

Bucky, outright smirking now, saunters up to him, moving with that same gracefulness he uses in the field. It’s entirely unfair and dangerous to Sam’s health. 

He leans in close to Sam’s ear, breath hot and warm as he whispers, “why do you think I’m wearing them?” 

Bucky grins a cat-got-the-canary grin, stepping back and then down the hall as Sam’s brain tries to reboot. He’s definitely swaying his hips more than necessary. 

“Hate to see you leave, love to watch you go,” Sam mutters.

“Then come get me!” Bucky calls, laughing as Sam starts to chase him down the hall. 

Yeah, that laugh never gets old.

**Author's Note:**

> lmao what’s a plot
> 
> if there isn’t an ep where they go undercover as a couple then what’s the point 
> 
> also sam and fury have definitely bonded over bucky ruining their cars bc i said so
> 
> thanks for reading!! come find me on tumblr (rux-ian) and shout with me about these two disasters


End file.
